starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fly Casual
Fly Casual, to publikacja do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, którą wydano w 2015 roku i jej autorami są Ryan Brooks, Tim Cox, Daniel Lowat Clark, John Crawdis, Lisa Farrell i Gregory Koteles. Zawartość *Smuggling at The Edge *Smuggling in Star Wars **A Brief History of Smuggling **Smuggling and The Outer Rim ***Criminal Syndicates ***Hideouts ***Corporate Jobs ***Honest Work and Relief Efforts **Smuggling and The Galactic Core ***Smuggling and The Galactic Alliance ***Smuggling and The Galactic Empire *Free Traders **The Real Deal: A Smuggler's Life **Smuggler Backgrounds ***Disadvantaged ***Privileged ***Ex-Military ***Respectable ***Cynical ***Born and Bred **Smuggler Obligations **New Species ***Falleen ***Gotal ***Quarren **New Specializatons ***Charmer ***Gambler ***Gunslinger **New Talents **Smuggler Motivations **Smuggler Signature Abilities *Tricks of The Trade **New Weapons ***Energy Weapons ****Czerka Arms A95 Stingbeam ****Czerka Arms 411 Holdout Blaster ****Liquidsilver L7 Light Blaster Pistol ****Merr-Sonn Model 53 "Quicktrigger" Blaster Pistol ****Raider Arms Model-1 "Nova Viper" Blaster Pistol ****Czerka Arms C-10 "Dragoneye Reaper" Heavy Blaster Pistol ****Herloss HBT-4 Hunting Blaster ****Corondexx VES-700 Pulse Rifle ****Felebreck Droid Disabler ***Slugthrowers ****FWG-5 Flechette Pistol ****Adostic Arms 8-Gauge Scatter Gun ***Explosives and Other Weapons ****Ascian Throwing Dagger ****Knockout Grenade ****SSB-1 Static Pistol ****Taggeco. Cryoban Projector ***Brawl Weapons ****Shock Boots ***Melee Weapons ****Punch Dagger ****Vibrorapier ****Blade-Breaker **New Armor ***Blast Vest ***Mimetic Suit ***Smuggler's Trenchcoat **New Gear ***Cybernetic Enhancements ****Appraiser's Eye ****Cybernetic Cavity ****Digital Lockpick ***Detection Devices ****Holoscanner ***Security ****Lockpicking Tools ****Shift Coffer ****Magna-Lock Safe ****Shadowcloak ****Fingerprint Masque ***Tools ****False Credentials ****Skifter ****Cargo Scanner ***Drugs ****Impact ****Muon Gold ***Weapon Attachments ****Overcharge Valve ****Paired Weapons ****Set Trigger ****Underslung Scattergun **New Vehicles ***Airspeeder ****HSP-10 Pursuit Airspeeder ****Taggeco. Cargohopper 102 Cargo Lifter ***Landspeeders ****Hyperfoil 1000-XTC ****Starhawk Speeder Bike ****Sunrunner ZX Landspeeder **New Starships ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****Alpha-class XG-1 "Star Wing" Assault Gunboat ****Imperial Customs Frigate ****VT-49 Decimator ***Freighters and Transports ****CEC WUD-500 Star Yacht ****Starlight-class Light Freighter ****YKL-37R Nova Courier ****GX1 Short Hauler ****Baudo-class Star Yacht ****Mobquet Medium Transport ****Gozanti-class Armed Transport ****Corellispace GYMSNOR-3 Light Transport ****Corellispace GYMSNOR-4 Light Freighter ****CEC HWK-1000 Light Freighter ****YT-2000 Light Freighter ***Capital Ships ****Interdictor-class Heavy Cruiser ****Golan I Space Defense Platform **New Starship and Vehicle Attachments ***Astrogation Droid Brain ***Autopilot Droid Brain ***AX-108 "Ground Buzzer" Surface-Defense Blaster Cannon ***Cloaked Smuggling Compartments ***Interior Broadcast Suite ***Nightshadow Coating ***Onboard Amenities Unit ***Rapid Cargo Evacuation Chute ***Whisperthrust Engine *It's Just Business **Job Opportunities Abound ***Crafting Adventures for Smugglers ***Who Becomes a Smuggler? ***Telling Smuggler Stories ***Smugglers in Edge of The Empire ***Non-Smugglers in Smuggling Adventures ***Smugglers in The Party **Running Smuggling Jobs ***The Business of Smuggling ***Occupational Hazards ****The Imperial Customs Oddice ****The Bureau of Ships and Services (Boss) *****Boss Datapads *****Transponder Codes *****Additional Transponder Codes **Hyperspace Travel ***The Art of Astrogation ***Hyperlanes, Trades Routes, and Smuggling Runs **Con Jobs and Scams ***Staging a Con Job ***Finding a Mark ***Laying The Groundwork ***The Approach ***The Complication ***The Payout an Exit **Heist and Break-Ins **Showdowns and Shoot-outs **Gambling and Games of Chance ***Hintaro **Smugglers Nemeses **Smuggling Rings ***Example Organizations ****The Family: Hutt Kajidics ****The Business: The Tenloss Szndicate ****The Entrepreneurs: Car'das ****The Multi-Planetary Corporation: Black Sun ***Creating Your Own Smuggling Ring **The Big Payoff ***The Ship ***The Name ***The Debt Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Smuggler Obligations *Smuggler: Charmer Talent Tree *Smuggler: Gambler Talent Tree *Smuggler: Gunslinger Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Smuggler Motivations *Table 1-3: Specific Rewards *Smuggler Signature Ability Tree: Narrow Escape *Smuggler Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Fortune *Table 2-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-2: Melee Weapons *Table 2-3: Armor *Table 2-4: Gear *Table 2-5: Drugs and Consumables *Table 2-6: Weapon Attachments *SFS G7-X Gravity Well Projectors *Table 2-7: Attachments *Table 2-8: Vehicle Weapons *Table 3-1: CargoPayout *Table 3-2: Payout Modifiers *Table 3-3: Expanded Astrogation Modifiers *Table 3-4: *Table 3-5: Lesser Routes and Smuggling Runs *Table 3-6: Major Galactic Routes (In Days Using a Class 1 Hyperdrive) *Table 3-7 *Table 3-8: Hintaro Symbols *Table 3-9: Hintaro Results *The Racketeer: Zann Consortium *Table 3-10: Reputation Effects Credits *Produced and Developed - Katrina Ostrander, Max Brooke *Writing and Additional Development - Ryan Brooks, Tim Cox, Daniel Lowat Clark, John Crawdis, Lisa Farrell i Gregory Koteles *Editing and Proofreading - Kris Reisz, David Johnson, Mark Latham *Managing RPG Producer - Chris Gerber *Game Line Graphic Design - EDGE Studio, David Ardila, Chris Beck *Expansion Graphic Design - Chris Beck, Crystal Nichols, Duane Nichols *Graphic Design Manager - Brian Schomburg *Managing Art Director - Andy Christensen *Art Direction - John Taillon *Cover Art - Matt Bradbury, David Kegg *Interior Art - Cristi Balanescu, Ryan Barger, Jorge Barrero, Matt Bradbury, Caravan Studio, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Anthony Devine, Mariusz Gandzel, David Griffith, Tony Foti, Joel Hustak, Jeff Lee Johnson, David Kegg, Jake Murray, Adam Schumpert, Ryan Valle, Matt Zeilinger *Production Management - Eric Knight *Executive Game Designer - Michael Hurley *Publisher - Christian T. Petersen Lucas Licensing *Director of Publishing - Carol Roeder *Senior Editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucasfilm Story Group - Leland Chee, Pablo Hidalgo Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire